


The Wedding

by Yamxz (TightTights)



Series: XSignas Trash [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Rare Pairings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TightTights/pseuds/Yamxz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signas mourns his chances with X after the latter agrees to marry Zero.  X asks him to help out with the ceremony-- but not in the way he expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two-chapter short story based on [argentaoribel's](http://argentaoribel.tumblr.com/) prompt on tumblr! She asked for something from Signas' point of view, and a cross-dressing X. I think I've come up with a way to knock these two birds out with one fic.
> 
> I really liked this prompt for the opportunity to try first person. I found the style a bit (OK, a lot) more challenging-- probably because it's not what I'm used to, but also because I spent most of the time figuring out a voice that works for Signas. I trashed a few different drafts until I settled on what I thought sounded pretty OK: educated, but dry and somewhat brusque given his military background. I'm open to hearing opinions on this.
> 
> It is a little bit of a silly premise, but I think X's desire to 'play human' drives it well enough. Let me know what you think.

For the first time in my career at the Maverick Hunters, I conceded defeat.

_X?_

A cold, bitter defeat.

_I should have asked this the moment I realized my feelings. Please, forgive me._

I never stood a chance.

_You are everything to me. The only reason I'm here now. The only reason I need to live._

And to the victor went the spoils.

_Will you marry me?_

It was a battle I did not know I was waging until there, on his knees before X, Zero offered his hand to him in the presence of me and my senior staff.

Where was the happiness? The pride I’m supposed to feel? My amused, half-hearted annoyance at Zero seizing yet another chance to showboat?

Instead, a stab of grief rended me as X, too, fell to his knees. “Yes, yes!” he said, his eyes glassy. He clutched Zero to him.

“How wonderful,” Alia whispered to me. “It’s about time, right Commander?”

I looked away, grunting.

“Wonderful,” I said.

* * *

 

Soon after, the madness began.

An unexpected item appeared on one of our delivery receipts. Dumbfounded, the warehouse crew requested my inspection of this peculiar item.

As I lifted the plastic sheeting that covered it, and an aberration in white assaulted my vision. White as fine porcelain, studded with crystal and laden with flower petals, it seemed to be some sort of garment-- fit for a female human. The alien appearance of it made me drop the covering and step away.

The pitter-patter of hurried footsteps drew my attention away. “Commander!”

“What is it, X?” I said, turning around.

X sprinted toward me. He fell forward and leaned against his knees to catch his breath when he stopped. He labored, “What are you doing?”

“Do you know anything about this?” I said, pointing to the garment. “Otherwise. I’m shipping it back.”

X straightened. “Don’t worry, sir. That’s mine.”

I dug my fingertips into my temples. My head hurt imagining what possible use such a ridiculous outfit might have. “Explain,” I demanded.

“It’s for the wedding, sir.”

Right. I often delighted in humoring X's obsession with human customs, but in this case, it grated. “Who’s going to put this on? Zero?”

X giggled, followed by a snort. “No,” X said, smiling. “I’m wearing it!”

I looked toward the garment, then back at X. Giggle, snort.

He removed the offending item promptly at my behest.

* * *

 

For his next challenge, X submitted his attendance list for my review. As I leaned back in my chair, I tried not to grimace.

“X,” I said, putting the datapad down. “You invited every Hunter.”

X nodded.

“And from the looks of it, everyone you have so much as said hello to during your lifetime.”

X shrugged.

“Just how big do you think our mess hall is?”

“Pretty big. It's the only place we can fit a stage. We’ll figure something out.”

Fitting four hundred and fifty some-odd guests into the mess hall did not seem like a matter to ‘figure out’. “No. I should deny this simply for being a massive fire hazard. Reduce the number.”

X’s jaw dropped, and his brow tightened. “I already sent out the invites!”

I crossed my arms with a huff. “And you sent them before you checked with me, did you?”

“I, um,” he mumbled, glancing down at his folded hands.

Damn it. He was going to do that thing.

“It would be rude to turn them all away at the door,” X said, recovering himself. “Please, Commander.”

There it was. The slight bow of his head, the curl of his bottom lip, the flutter of his eyelashes. Damn it.

“Fine,” burst from my mouth. I scooted the datapad back to him. "But don't make me regret it."

I suppressed a smile at the delight that spread across X’s face, wiping away that pitiful, spell-binding expression. And again, when he saluted me, snatched up the device, and dashed out of my office like a rookie receiving his first promotion.

In silence, I prayed over my sanity and career.

* * *

 

X clung to my arm as we marched down the mess hall. Quite firmly, actually. I glanced over to him, seeing his eyes fixed on Zero further on. We approached him in measured steps as he awaited us on the rostrum at the far end of the hall.

I tried not to let my feet drag. Zero looked so content and at ease. Who wouldn't, when he was to take from me the finest jewel the world had to offer?  
  
Despair bit into me like a deep frost. My eyes stung. I fought the urge to pull X to me for warmth, and to embrace just how pathetic I was.

But I knew if I did that, I wouldn’t let him go.

Suddenly, a heavy tug on my elbow stopped me. I turned, seeing X stopped cold in the middle of the mess hall. My heart raced when the color drained from his cheeks.

“X?” I jostled him. He did not reply, though his stare was still fixed to the front of the hall.

“X?” Zero echoed.

Finally, X blinked. Life returned to his features. He said, “Sorry!”

“Are you feeling okay?” I asked.

He nodded vigorously. “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere for a second.”

Zero grumbled. “Don’t do that in the middle of the ceremony.”

“Good thing this is a rehearsal,” Alia said. She sat off to the side of the aisle, legs crossed. Beside her, Douglas fiddled with his goggles.

Strange. For a second, X looked almost petrified.

At the end of the aisle, X slipped away from me to stand next to Zero. Removing my cap, I took my place behind the podium just beyond them. I cleared my throat. How did it begin?

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today-,”

“It’s ‘dearly beloved’!” X corrected-- in a whisper that might as well have been a shout.

Zero snickered. My glare silenced him, but my chagrin lingered on. With the bizarre nature of the script, I imagined myself as the butt of an elaborate locker room prank.

After collecting myself, I took another swing. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…”

The words droned out from me. In truth, human rituals confused me.

“...which is commended to be honorable among all men; and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly.”

All the sentimental language and appeals to the divine made little sense. The theatre of it seemed so vain and meaningless.

“Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined.”

But I looked over, catching X’s wide eyes and childlike smile. His expression settled upon me, frozen in rapt attention to my performance.

I realized something. He did not care what the words were, nor how uninspired I sounded. He believed in this vain and meaningless business with all his heart. And in Zero, standing so patiently next to him.

“If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.”

I ground to a halt. My speech centers misfired, and my eyes closed. The podium bit into my fingers as I squeezed its edges. Speak now? Forever?

The only thing vain and meaningless was the belief that my opinion mattered.

“Sir?”

X’s address hit me as though it were a glass of cold water. Sobered, I grumbled out, “Excuse me. I got lost myself there for a moment.”

“Not you, too,” Zero groaned.

Despite our slip-ups, rest of the rehearsal concluded without any further hitches. At least X seemed quite pleased with how it went.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the ceremony, X summoned me to his dressing room. I grumbled in acknowledgement. His messenger saluted me, then disappeared into the mess hall, now teeming with hundreds of guests. The hour ticked down to when we were due for places.

I knocked, turning my ear to the door. A brief rustling, followed by light thumps on the other side.

“Who is it?” X called.

“Signas.”

A pause. “Come in.”

The door opened and I stepped through, removing my cap as I did so. My eyes caught sight of him at the far end of the room, back turned, and facing the window there.

“Sir,” X greeted, turning.

My cap threatened to slip from my fingertips, and I felt the oxygen drain out from my lungs. To think I almost shipped that alien garment back to wherever it came.

“You look-,” A hard lump formed in my throat.

An angel’s clothes. That’s what a wedding dress really was. It hung from a single wrap over X’s shoulder, with pearl-dipped lilies covering it and cascading down the swooping neckline. The fabric flowed over X’s slender figure, curving flawlessly over his hips and billowing down his legs. The bottom hit the floor just right, with a trail of crystal studs and flowers extending out from the back in a long trail. He glittered, dazzled, sparkled as a constellation made flesh.

A tiara of flowers crowned his head, with a translucent strip of white fabric folded up behind his head. Parted to the side, his hair shined, perfectly gelled into place, and his makeup was soft, impeccable, sublime.

I pushed the lump down my throat. “Absolutely stunning. Zero is a very lucky man.”

X averted his gaze. With a sigh he said, “Thank you.”

I remembered myself and focused my thoughts. “You needed to speak to me?”

X approached me, and the coherence of my thoughts nosedived in proportion to his proximity. His radiance scorched my senses to ash. He said something.

“What?”

“I said I need your help.”

I brought a fist to my lips and cleared my throat. The action helped to pry my focus off of X’s shimmering eyes and perfectly-sculpted collarbones. “Sure. Anything.”

X’s eyes dropped from mine, and he said, “I’m scared.”

The words broke the spell over me. Sobered, I said, “Scared?”

X nodded. “I can’t go through with this.”

What?

“What?” I asked.

“I love Zero. I do. But I’m not sure that this is what I want.”

The confession struck me as though I had been slapped with an oar. I struggled for a response until I settled on, “You’re thinking this an hour before the ceremony?”

X held up his hands. “I know. I know how it looks. That’s why I’m scared.”

“Commitment is scary,” I said. “I think it’s normal what you’re feeling.”

“But I can’t shake the feeling that he just isn’t the one I should marry.”

“X. There are hundreds of people out there waiting because of you. To indulge you in this ritual of yours.”

“I know.”

He did that thing. The bow of the head, the eyes, the lip.

I said, “I can’t say I’m experienced with something like this. I’m not sure what you’re expecting me to do.”

“I want you to cancel the ceremony.”

Again, what?

“Me? This is your wedding. If you’re having doubts, then why ask me to do it? You should take responsibility and tell them the truth. Tell Zero the truth.”

“Because I’m so embarrassed! I can’t hurt Zero’s feelings in front of everyone like this! You know how he’ll be. You have to get me out of this!”

A tear rolled down his cheek. It was a rare occasion for me to curse - even in my own thoughts - but _fuck_ me.

“You’re not joking, are you?” I did not expect that he was.

X shook his head. Then, he shocked me by reaching out to take my hand.

“Please. I know I can rely on you for anything.”

_Shit._ His gentle touch and lovely words lit a roaring fire in my heart. I never knew how much I wanted to hear that, and in his voice.

“Fine,” I said, pulling my hand away as I turned. I donned my cap, securing it firmly on my head. “You owe me, big time.”

“Thank you!” X called as I exited the room.

_Think_ , Signas. As I groped my mind for a solution, I came to an overflow of people barring my way outside the mess hall. “Excuse me.” My massive body crushed in between them like a great black barge through an ice floe. Annoyed stares assaulted me with every inch I gained.

Once through the doorway, I darted down the long aisle. On the stage, I found Zero occupied with the bowtie of his tuxedo. I breathed in deep. Only one inarguable reason came to mind to justify cancelling such an event.

“Don’t bother,” I said to him.

“Sir?”

I leaned in to whisper, “We have work.”

Zero leaned back, wide-eyed. Then, his expression darkened. “What do you mean?” he hissed.

“I’m sorry,” I said. I turned to the crowd. “Everyone! May I have your attention, please!”

With a din of rustling clothes and clicking shoes, the three hundred some-odd guests turned and looked up towards the stage. Once the noise settled, I said, “Forgive the interruption, but I’m afraid we need to postpone the ceremony. Do not be alarmed, but I need X and Zero to prepare themselves for duty immediately. Thank you for your understanding.”

An uproar launched from the crowd. The guests looked at one another in shock and confusion. “What’s going on?” someone shouted.

I answered, “I’m sorry you all put aside your time for this, but I need you all to exit the premises in an orderly fashion. Thank you!”

More grumbling ensued, but the blob of people started to squeeze out from the chamber. “Commander!” I looked over to see Alia emerge from the crowd, the front of her pink dress bunched in her hands. As she approached me she hissed, “What the hell is this about?”

“Yeah,” Zero said, moving to stand beside me. Douglas, too, emerged from the crowd in egress to join our huddle on stage.

Keeping my voice low, I said, “I didn’t want to cause a panic, but I’ve received word that a bomb has been planted at headquarters.”

“What!” Alia gasped. “From who?”

“An anonymous tip. I received it on my way back from X’s room.”

“How do you know if it’s legitimate?” Douglas said.

“Whether it is a Maverick’s doing or just a reckless prank, I need the guests out of here as quickly and calmly as possible. Alia, you take care of the guests. Zero, you and X are to lead search teams.”

“Roger that,” Alia said.

Zero clenched his fists, snorting. “Someone’s gonna wish they picked a different day.” He dashed from the stage and down the aisle, ripping off his bowtie in the process. He removed the jacket of his tuxedo, then the undershirt, casting them off in his wake.

“Hey!” I called. He ignored me.

Alia said, “What timing.”

“It is unfortunate,” Douglas said. “I’ll calibrate our scanners and equip the search teams immediately.”

“Very good,” I said. I dismissed him with a nod.

“What about X?” Alia said.

I shook my head and frowned. “I will inform him.”

Alia chewed her lip. “I hope he takes it okay.”

“Right. Excuse me.”

I tore through the crowd on my way out, once more using my bulk to my advantage in parting the angry waves.  After catching the third errant elbow to my ribs, I chafed in wonderment at whatever possessed me to take part in this lunacy.

More importantly, I wondered what possessed _him_.

X jumped and whipped around as I barged into his dressing room. “Ah, Commander!” he said.

“I cancelled it. But you have a nonexistent bomb to help Zero look for. Get changed.”

“What?”

“I made up a bomb threat to get everybody to leave, but you’re going to have to pretend it’s real. Get changed and make for duty.”

As X seemed to connect the dots, his face lit up with a wide smile. “Thank you! Thank you!”

I intended to lay into him further. My admonishment came to the tip of my tongue when he jumped on me, throwing his arms around my neck. His weight pulled me forward.

Then, he did something I will never forget.

This beautiful angel kissed me on the cheek.

He let go, and I reared back as though he bit me. I could feel my face flush and the pressure in my nose skyrocket. Slapping a hand over my face, I spun around to compose myself away from his gaze.

“You’re the best,” X said.

“That’s enough,” I said over my shoulder. “If you think that will repay me, think again.”

“Well, what can I do, Commander?”

“I want you to speak with Zero after this. Tell him your true feelings. I’m not going to do this for you again.”

I heard a sigh escape from X. “I will.”

It would have to do. My cheeks cooled, and I headed for the door.

“Commander?”

I stopped. “Yes, X?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I burdened you with this.”

“It’s alright. I suppose it’s better to piss off your Commander than go through with something you believe you’ll regret.”

Giggle, snot. “Yeah.”

I reached for the door release. “Commander?”

“ _What?_ ” Too harsh.

“If I do marry someone, I hope it’s someone like you.”

His words pierced me like a hook through my shoulder, dragging me around to stand sideways to him.

“Someone like me, huh?”

X’s brow twitched, then his gaze dove to the floor, giving me the impression his mouth went off before his brain caught up. I figured.

“If you find him, let me know.” I threw him a wink, unable to resist. “Now get out of that dress. I want you out here in five.”

“Y-yes, sir!”

I smiled as I exited to the hall. Not matter how bitter the winter, the spring must follow. With it, a budding hope.

A defeat I sustained, but I was nowhere near defeated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the 'bomb at headquarters' idea in my X2 fic. I wasn't keen on reusing the idea, but I couldn't think of much else that Signas might come up with on the fly.
> 
> Thank you again [argentaoribel](http://argentaoribel.tumblr.com/) for the prompt! More to come!


End file.
